Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-diagnosing system and, more particularly, to details on a display device within the self-diagnosing system performing self-diagnosis by using an RGB sensor and processing the self-diagnosis by communicating with a server.
Discussion of the Related Art
In places where diverse information is required to be delivered to a multitude of people, such as supermarkets, department stores, airports, and so on, there are limitations in using only paper-printed advertisements or notices or mechanical displays. And, therefore, in response to the inconvenience of many users, digital signage has been extensively installed. Such digital signage is being appraised for its advantages in seeking diversity in the information in accordance with the evolution in the digital technology, in quickly processing information, thereby being capable of delivering diverse information to a large number of people more conveniently and quickly as compared to the related art.
However, due to such method of managing multiple sets of digital signage, which are installed by being dispersed throughout a broad area, by using a management pc being located at a remote location, such method of delivering information may cause the digital signage to be exposed to the outside environment, which may lead to a breakdown (or failure) depending upon the environment. Moreover, in the above-described system, it is difficult to consistently manage one set of digital signage, and, even if a specific set of digital signage is damaged (or broken or out of order), it is difficult to recognize (or be aware of) such breakdown in real-time. And, therefore, it is difficult to immediately respond to or handle such breakdown. Meanwhile, in the related art, unless a managing operator (or manager) personally verifies the breakdown, since it is difficult to easily verify a level or type of the breakdown, this may cause degradation in system management efficiency even if the breakdown merely corresponds to a minor failure (or damage). Additionally, due to such minor failure, since advertisement cannot be delivered through the digital signage, this may lead to financial loss of advertisers. Furthermore, if a breakdown (or failure) in the digital signage are not fixed (or repaired) immediately, when an emergency situation occurs in an area being crowded with a large number of people, urgent messages may not be delivered properly, which may become the cause of a major disaster.